


Fallen Santa

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, YouHane, Yuri, maybe a little naughty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 03:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: You and Yohane had been making outfits for each other to wear to the Aqours Christmas Party, and while they weren't entirely finished, they got together to try them on.PS: Sorry it's such a mess.





	Fallen Santa

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally writing an entirely different story for Yuru Yuri, which was going to be longer and more ambitious, but then my bipolar disorder decided to fuck up my brain, and writing became really hard. It was like I lost my ability to multitask.  
> Once I realised what was going on (and it took me about a week to get there), I decided to go for something shorter and simpler instead, hence this. I'm aware it's not my greatest work, but I just wanted to write *something*, to post *something*, to prove that I could still do it. The longer it goes without me writing anything, the more it feels like it might just slip away entirely.  
> This is my fifth, and probably final, Christmas story. I don't think I'll have the time to write anything more between now and New Year's.  
> This is supposed to be the same YouHane pairing that I wrote for Yohane's birthday roughly six months ago: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491929

Watanabe You was waiting outside of the door to Yohane's room. In spite of their relationship status, the fallen angel had insisted on changing outfits on her own. Something about it being too distracting to have You in the room, so she had agreed to wait outside. Maybe seeing her all dressed up would be like a nice surprise.

"Okay, you can come in now," Yohane's voice said from inside.

You allowed herself a small grin, opened the door, and headed inside. There Yohane stood in a Santa outfit: Red sleeveless dress with a white trim along the hem, a red cap with a fluffy tip, red gloves, and thin, dark stockings. You had made it herself, though it wasn't quite finished yet. She still wanted to embellish it some more, and she had some boots she was working on. But first she had wanted Yohane to try it on, and see if it fit right.

"Isn't the hemline too high up?" Yohane asked, feeling slightly bothered as she tried to pull the skirt of the dress further down. She was feeling entirely too exposed, and glanced over at the mirror to make sure she wasn't imagining it. "Are you sure you got my measurements right?" There was a camera shutter noise, and she quickly looked over at You, who was holding up her phone. "Hey! Delete that!"

"Huh? Why?" You asked, a little surprised. She knew Yohane could be shy, but why was this such a big deal. "You look really good," she said earnestly, and smirked.

"Give me that," Yohane said, stomping over. You didn't resist as Yohane grabbed the phone. She knew better. Yohane deleted the photo, and suppressed a sigh of relief. "Look, I know Chika looks at your phone sometimes, and... and I don't want her to..." Her sentence got lost in mumling as she gave You's phone back. A slight blush had crept into her cheeks.

"Hm? Are you jealous?" You asked. Maybe it was mean, but it was hard to not smile when Yohane started blushing like that.

"Absolutely not!" Yohane protested. She spun around, and walked back to the mirror. "Just that I don't want anyone else seeing me with a skirt so short." In fairness it barely went below her hips, so it was probably a valid concern. And it maybe bothered her a little that Chika and You were still such close friends. Maybe she just didn't understand as she'd never had a friend like that herself.

"Alright, alright," You said, following after. "I can lower the hemline. Where do you want it?" Yohane moved her hand down to just above her knee. It would take a fair bit of work to extend it that far, even if she would technically only have herself to blame. "How about here?" she asked, tapping the middle of Yohane's thigh. She thought it was a shame to put it too far down.

Yohane squeaked a little at You's sudden tap. "Mmph... f-fine," Yohane said with a slight snort. It was an acceptable compromise.

"You have the stockings though, and pretty legs, so I don't see the problem," You said, half-jokingly. The part about Yohane's legs was definitely not a joke.

Yohane huffed. "The problem is that you're too horny," she said.

"Oh? I didn't hear you complaining about that last night," You said playfully, and flashed Yohane a grin in the mirror.

The fallen angel went pink again. "That's different." She shot You a dirty look via the mirror, causing her girlfriend to laugh in response.

"How does it fit otherwise?" You asked in a mirthful tone, and placed her hands on Yohane's waist.

Yohane became very aware of the touch. "I-it's fine. Clearly you know what you're doing, so..." There wasn't really anywhere she could feel that seemed too tight or too lose. It was honestly just the hemline. You might be wicked, but she was also quite skilled.

You checked the dress herself a bit, then hugged herself against Yohane's back. "Mm, that's good... I'll be able to get it finished before the party," she said with a smile. This felt nice and soft, and she nuzzled against Yohane's neck.

Yohane giggled. "Hey, that tickles..." she said softly, and caressed You's hands. "So we're really doing this, then?" she asked.

"Yup!" You said enthusiastically. "Why, having second thoughts?"

"No... it's just a little weird, I guess," Yohane said. The two of them had agreed to sort of switch roles for the group get-together. Yohane would go as regular Santa, and You would be Santa's Fallen Angel, or Santa's Little Demon, or something like that. They hadn't decided on a title. And they would be making each other's costumes, even if Yohane wasn't as good at it as You. It wasn't like Yohane put much stock in these kinds of holidays anyway, so she had never tried to make a Santa-themed fallen angel outfit before. Fallen angels were above such petty mortal celebrations. But You had been really excited about the idea, and had even offered to help Yohane with any parts she had difficulty with. Yohane hadn't had the heart to turn her down, and had maybe gotten a little excited herself.

"Can I try on mine?" You asked.

"Um... it's not quite done..." Yohane said. Even if You had some work left too, Yohane felt she was even more unfinished. The base form of the dress was done, but she had only sewn on about half of the trimming, and she wasn't quite happy with the gloves yet. The cap was done, but only because she'd given up on the idea of trying to somehow affix a halo to it. Thankfully You was making the boots for both of them.

"Come on, I'll try on whatever you have," You said. She gave Yohane a final squeeze, then let go, and started looking around. "Is it in here?" she asked, stepping towards the closest wardrobe.

"Um..." Yohane sighed. "Okay, fine, I guess. It's over here." It was hanging by her bed, slightly obscured by the curtain. She liked looking at it while going to sleep, but You didn't need to know that. "Just keep in mind that it's unfinished, okay? And I'm not as good at this as you are..." She handed the hanger over to You, then got the cap and gloves. The fabric wasn't quite black, but it was a dark enough blue that it wasn't far off. By the time she turned back around, You had already taken her top off, and was reaching for the lining of her trousers.

"W-w-what are you doing?!" Yohane exclaimed.

"Huh?" You stopped. "Changing," she said as a matter-of-fact.

"Y-you could at least let me leave the room first," Yohane stuttered. She hadn't expected to see You half-naked without warning right now, and was going quite red because of it.

"Why? I don't mind," You said. Then a grin spread across her face. "Or is this also too distracting for you?" she asked mischievously.

"D-don't be ridiculous," Yohane said. To make her point, she sat down on the bed, and placed the cap and gloves to her side where You could reach them. Of course it wasn't too distracting. She had just worried about You, and now she simply had to not stare at You's nice, toned body. No problem at all.

After getting the dress on, and while Yohane was so distracted with not getting distracted, You took the opportunity to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Yohane jumped, and gave You a wide-eyed look. "Th-that's not fair," she said. An ambush was what it was.

You grinned. "I love you, so it's okay, right?" She straightened up. "Anyways, it's on. What do you think?" she asked, and did a little twirl. Yohane had already set the hemline lower than You had, so they would actually be roughly the same length when You finished her alterations. Though unlike the regular Santa outfit, Yohane had put short sleeves on the one for You, and was planning to add some of her personal flair to it. Yet even with half the trim and some features missing, You looked good in it. Then again, You looked good in anything.

Yohane got up, and put the cap on You's head. "I think you look great," she said, unable to help herself. "How does it feel?"

"Well..." You suddenly blushed. "Eheh... it fits, but... maybe a little tight around the waist," she admitted somewhat reluctantly.

Now it was Yohane's turn to put her hands on You's waist. "Hmm... maybe you need to work out more?" she teased.

"Hey, it's because I work out that I'm like this!" You protested. Solid abs didn't exactly give you an hourglass shape.

 _I can tell_ , Yohane thought. You's stomach felt as firm as ever. "Just kidding," she said, and winked.

"Hmph." You didn't think it was especially funny. Then she had an idea. "Oh! With that out of the way, can I start distracting you now?" she asked playfully, and showed Yohane a wicked smile.

Yohane blinked. _Entirely too horny_ , she thought. But it's not like she was opposed to the idea. "Well, my mother won't be home for a while longer, so I guess we have time..." she said, making her fallen angel voice as smooth as possible. "Let's fall together," she whispered with a breath of hot air.

You was quick to get the dress back off, and to pull Yohane into a deep kiss. The fallen angel let herself fall backwards onto the bed. She wasn't sure if this really counted as a distraction, because right now she felt very focused on the person on top of her. With the very nice butt that fit so well in her hands. Her gloves were still on, along with the rest of her outfit, but that probably wouldn't last long~


End file.
